


Pretty

by AFluffyWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Confessions, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFluffyWolf/pseuds/AFluffyWolf
Summary: Nick and Judy have been together for a year. Despite being so close, the fox still has some aspects he doesn’t want the rabbit to learn about. One of those intimate aspect being cross-dressing, which he discovered about during his childhood.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow~  
> I’ve been working on this fic for almost a month, I am very excited and glad to share it with you! I love the idea of Nick being in a dress so, here it is. 5k words on the subject! =D
> 
> I tried to make this a coherent fic and not just “put Nick in a dress”. There’s small mother/son bound, there’s WildeHopps fluff and romance, there’s sad, there’s humor and obviously, cross-dressing =3
> 
> Please enjoy the story! I am looking forward to what you’ll think of it! <3

The sun was gently disappearing behind the horizon and a nice orangy atmosphere absorbed the city. The evening was awakening. It was Saturday, a day to appreciate life. Some mammals were gathering around for nice enjoyable family dinners. Some of them were preparing to go to the cinema with friends, expecting a nice time full of fun. Others would have a romantic dinner with their lovers. Inside of all this was a fox in his flat, annoyed by something.  
  
“C-Come on, it fit a week ago…” Nick grunted in frustration. 

You see, Nick had his little share of secrets. Some were not that secret anymore for a certain cute bunny named Judy. Like the fact that he used to be a con-artist, selling pawpsicles through deceptive and illegal means. Or also the story of his childhood, still making his heart feel heavy sometimes, remembering how harsh children could be. But the shifty fox had deeper secrets. _Embarrassing_ ones even. 

A struggling Nick whispered at himself, panting a bit with exhaustion. “*Huff*...Did I put on weight around the hips or what?”

It was truly dumb. Nick felt stupid that he enjoyed participating in such a… thing. Nobody knew about this little side of him. Not even Judy. Not even Finnick nor his mother. _Especially_ not his mother!  
  
Oh, he would always remember the first time he experienced this sweet forbidden pleasure. He had to be around 11 years old, it was a year before he started doing shady business. He could still picture this fateful day in his mind.  
  
It was late at the Wilde’s house, and his mother had left for the night. Indeed, she had forgotten to do the groceries for a week and decided to not annoy the little Nick with this, leaving him home alone. She had faith in him and knew he was a brave fox who could behave himself for an hour.  
  
“If only you knew, mother…” muttered Nick under his breath, as he was going back to this old memory he’d always preserve.

It was snowing heavily outside and the young fox stared at the garden enveloped in a white layer. He always loved winter. How his fur became all fluffy and warm. How he was able to drink hot chocolate near the fireplace while watching some cartoons, pretending to be a hero from them. And, how everything became so pure, so white. So tranquil. He saw his mother entering the car, getting ready to leave when suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

“Her phone! She left without it!” shouted the young Nick.

He had to retrieve it quickly before she left! If he was not mistaken, she always left it on the nightstand in her room. In a fraction of second, the small fox was zooming up the stairs in the direction of the bedroom of his dear mother. She forbade him to enter without asking normally, but this was a case of emergency! His mother would get so worried about him if she wasn’t able to call and check if everything was okay! He pushed the door open and scanned the room quickly for her phone.  
  
He looked at the nightstand. Apparently, it wasn’t there. “Come on, where’s it?”  
  
Nick thought for a second and then concluded. “It must be inside the drawer then!”

Without hesitation, he opened the drawer, only to come to face with a sight that would traumatize him forever. Something that would forever change him as a person. Something he would never be able to recover from.

“Oh god, eww… socks.” he snickered at himself, proud of his silly joke. He didn’t know what he was expecting aside from clothes anyway. But anyway, enough silliness, it was a time of crisis!  
  
He needed to recover her phone and bring it to her! He started walking in circles, his tail gently wagging left and right, following the rhythm of a pendulum clock, as he tried to think about potential places she might have set down her phone. 

“C’mon Nicky, you are a smart fox, where would mother put her pho--” Nick grunted before the sound of a car starting up pierced through his ears. Oh no! It was too late! The fox didn’t hesitate and instantly rushed back downstairs, opening the front door of the house to try and stop his mother from leaving! He was outside, his hind paws planted into the cold white surface and snowflakes planting themselves on his bright orange fur.

“MOM! YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE!” Nick shouted, in hope of stopping his maternal figure from leaving, but the car had already left, leaving him standing in the wintery landscape, completely devastated and slowly turning into an arctic fox. His tail and head drooped down, the former brushing against the ground as he defeatedly made his way back inside, tracing a path in the snow while doing so.

He really was concerned his mother would die of worry now! Since the day he got bullied at junior rangers two years ago, she got super protective. He appreciated it at first, but it was overwhelming at times… He knew she just wanted to make sure her cub was safe, but he was growing up! And he surely learned his lesson. 

You should never let people know they get to you. He would never forget about this, it was now his cardinal rule in life. Alas, his mother would always be worried about him. He learned to kind of accept it.

Nick grabbed the doorknob and gently swung it open, stepping inside. He looked at the picture of him and his mother where they smiled cheerfully. In the background of the photo, there was a piano. His mother used to be a magnificent piano player, cheered by everyone. He sighed heavily, collapsed on the couch and planted his head on the pillow.  
  
Once again, he had failed, tears slowly making their ways at the corner of his green eyes. This was the only thing he was good at: failing and disappointing. He had previously ruined the suit his mother spent all her money on, failed at making friends at school, forcing them to move into another house and into yet another school. He wished people would just accept foxes. This city was supposed to be all about acceptance after all. But no such luck, people hated foxes and they will always do. They were afraid of them, resulting in constant harassment. Tears slowly dripped down on the pillow.

Perhaps those people were right. Perhaps foxes were meant to be sly, manipulative and living a life of hustling. Perhaps he should just--

Nick was cut off short in his thought process by the lively ringtone of the landline. A tone his mother had specially composed so Nick knew it was her calling. She was calling? But how was it possible? 

He quickly dried his tears, sniffling gently, before he picked up the phone, trying to sound as normal as possible. “Hello?”

In the receiver came the voice of his mother. “Yes, Nicky it’s me, the snow is heavier than I expected,” she took a brief pause before continuing, “so I may be away for more than just an hour. If you get hungry, get some snacks in the cabinet, I’ll make an exception for this time. But only this time!”

Nick smiled and sniffled again. He was glad that she was able to call him. “Oh, uh, yes mom, alright. But… how are you calling me? You forgot your phone here didn’t you?” he asked while tilting his head on the side, obviously confused.

His mother answered in a serious tone. “Ah… So you figured it out.” A sigh could be heard.  
  
“I should not be telling you about this now, but…” she took a deep breath, seemingly struggling to get the words out of her snout. “I’m talking to you by telekinesis Nicholas. It is a hereditary gift among members of the Wilde family. I wanted to tell you about it, sweetheart, really! But I didn’t know if you were responsible enough for such a power!” She couldn’t help but snicker at the end of her speech.

Nick rolled his eyes and cracked a giggle. “Come on mom, don’t mess around with me, I’m not naive. I don’t believe in Santa Paws anymore, I’m a big fox.”

“You got me!” Nick heard his mother chuckling. He acted annoyed but deep down, he loved his mother’s joke, they always lightened the mood. “I got my phone right here, you silly kit. I’d never leave you alone without having it!”

The reassured Nick continued the conversation while grabbing a snack out of the cabinet. A blueberry-filled biscuit. “Yeah, of course, I didn’t want you to worry so uh, it’s me that kinda got worried.”

“Aww Nicky, that’s kind of you, getting all worried for your mommy. Don’t you worry, I’ll be home as fast as I can. And if you behave nicely, I _might_ come back with a nice little surprise.” his mother offered to him.

His ears perked up at hearing the word ‘surprise’ and he gasped without realizing. He completely forgot that it was Friday! “A surprise like the next chapter of Captain Fox ?!”

His mother sang happily “Perhaaaaps yes~ Perhaaaaps not~. Anyway, I gotta go, you take care of yourself, hmm?”

“Yeah, of course mom, see you later!” Nick chirped before hanging up. He smiled greatly, looking down at the phone. His mother was the best! She knew how to make him feel better when he was down.  
  
The excitement from a potential surprise replaced his previous moodiness. He just couldn’t wait for her to come back now! He turned on the television and started to wander through channels to occupy his mind for 5 good minutes while crunching on his biscuit. Sadly, it wasn’t time for cartoons. Only talk shows, documentaries, and the usual boring stuff. He needed something to distract his mind. That’s when an idea popped in his mind. A devious one.

He was usually a well-mannered fox, at least with his mother. He didn’t care about being all nice and gentle toward other people besides her. He always did what his mother asked him to do. But… the temptation was too great. He had to go and dig through his mother’s bedroom. It was like that with children. Forbid them something, and they will want it even more!

So Nick turned off the television, looked at the stairs and then looked around him, making sure no one was watching. It was stupid, obviously, no one was there. But he just had to check, it made him feel better.

He quietly made his way upstairs, the steps creaking loudly. His heart started to beat faster. He wasn’t used to disobeying his mother and it made him feel embarrassed. He couldn’t put a finger on the reason. After all, he was used to hustling his way out of things, foxes were great at that, were they not? So why, out of all the situations he had been in, did this one make him all flustered? Nick concluded that it was better to not question it too much.

He finally reached the top of the noisy stairs and decided to take a glance at the floor below.

“No turning back after going so far... “ he psyched himself up. “You already entered the room minutes ago, come on! You get in, search a little, and get out.” It’s not like he never entered his mother’s room anyway, but doing it secretly sent a chill down his spine.

Finally able to muster enough determination, the kit slowly opened the door leading to the forbidden room. The first noticeable thing was the sweet floral smell. Nick sniffed instinctively. It seemed to be a violet perfume. His mother was obsessed with those for whatever reason.  
  
The room was a normal-sized parent’s bedroom. In the far left corner, just next to the wall, was a single person bed with neatly folded purple sheets sporting a simple pattern to it. The same went for the pillow.

Just next to the bed was a polished wooden nightstand. On top of it was a book with a brown cover and embroidered golden letters reading “Diary”. There was also a nice little white lamp, an alarm clock, and a picture frame holding a drawing from Nick in it. He’d made it for Mother’s Day. Satisfied with the bed, his eyes darted on the right side of the room.

There was a huge wooden wardrobe painted in a somber white. It covered half the surface of the wall. On one of the doors was a mirror. Nick looked at himself and cracked a smile, excited to see what his mother was hiding!

He opened the left door and looked inside. This was where his mother stored her shoes. From boots to running shoes with kitten heels in between. Red, purple, black, there were all sorts of types and colors! Nick decided to pick up a stiletto pair and try them on. He was curious how it felt to walk with these.

He stuffed his left paw inside, then the right. He tried to check himself in the mirror, but while walking toward it, he fell face first on the floor.

“Oww… How can you walk in these?” He muttered, frustrated that he lost his balance.

The red fox kit rummaged further into his mother’s clothes, putting on a glowing red dress, getting a cute ribbon on his head, and adding a necklace to finish the outfit. He turned around to look in the reflective surface and couldn’t believe his eyes.

He didn’t recognize himself! No more was Nick. He probably looked like his mother when she was younger. A feeling was overflowing him. A feeling he had never felt before. He couldn’t quite put his fingers on what it was, but it was a warm one. An inviting one.

He looked up and down in the mirror, then whispered a few words. Words that would be craved within him forever.

“I… I feel pretty.”

* * *

Nick stared at the vixen looking back at him in the bathroom glass. She sported a nice black dress stopping at her hips and a deep v-cut showing quite a bit of chest floof. Under the waist, her legs were enveloped within black tights while her hind paws were stuffed inside small lolita shoes with ribbons on the sides.

He was now coming to the end of his make-up session. The mascara was on his eyelashes, black eyeliner lightly applied and foundation gently sprinkled on his face. He only needed to apply a bit of light red lipstick and he would finally be ready!

The red fox never found a real explanation to this odd habit of his. He wasn’t having gender dysphoria. He was a tod and felt like one, that much was a fact. But partaking in cross-dressing was amusing, enthrilling even. It was nice to pretend being a cute vixen.

 _‘The heart has its reasons that reason ignores.’_

He applied the cosmetic on his lips and smacked them to spread the lipstick. Nick posed with a paw on his side, a smug grin planted on his face. Over the years, he had mastered his cross-dressing skills. Anybody would be fooled by the outfit. The thought that a todd was hiding behind it was barely thinkable, except for when he talked. He still needed to work on that aspect. This could come handy for an undercover assignment one day... 

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. Why was Judy back!? When she was out running, she usually took a full hour, not ten minutes! Fortunately, the bathroom door was closed. His foxy mind was racing, searching for an escape plan.  
  
He turned on the hot water faucet from the sink to pretend he was taking a shower. He needed to remove his clothes before she saw him like that!

“Hey Carrots, forgot something?” He asked in a rushed voice as he removed the shoes and golden necklace.

“Yeah, my bottle. Can’t run without water.”

The embarrassed Nick was now grunting, throwing aside his dress and putting every evidence behind the curtains, inside the shower.

“Right, go burn those calories bun-bun.”

“Enjoy your shower Nicky!” After a little while, Nick heard the front door open and close again.

 _‘That was way too close…’_

He sighed heavily then stopped the faucet. The mirror was full of fog now, great.  
  
_‘I’ll need to tell her about it one day.’_

Just as he was about to open the bathroom door, it opened swiftly. On the other side, Judy was there with a smirk on her lips. She spoke with a low sultry voice, her eyes closed, tracing a finger on his fluffy chest.

“Actually, I’ll skip the running and come help you out~”   
  
Nick froze instantly. Why did his girlfriend have to be so _lovely?_ He was in a hell of situation now. The current objective was to prevent her further access into the bathroom. He wasn’t ready to tell her _now_ . 

“C-Carrots, you don’t have to, I can handle myself just fine.”  
  
He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness. His worry deepened when he saw the look on Judy’s face when she opened her eyes. It showed an intense confusion. Out of nowhere, she began snorting. Uh oh. Did he forget something?

The rabbit finally talked through her constant giggle. “Nick, why are you wearing makeup?”

His face turned white. How stupid of him to forget about the makeup! How could he even justify the fact that his face sported all sorts of cosmetics only a _vixen_ would wear? Silence was surely not going to help him. No. He needed a quick response. A bold and confident one.

“Uhh… I have a perfect reason for that, you see.”

 _‘Yeah, okay, that was not confident.’  
_  
His mind just needed a few more seconds to think of one, it was fine, he got this!

Judy tilted her head, curious, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it then, I’m all ears.”

Nick held a paw up to his chin, looking up in thought as if the answer might come from the sky. As expected, the sky did not answer his request. He resulted in shooting his best response at Judy.

“Uh, I heard that it was good for your fur... ?”  
  
‘ _Great job, Nicholas. That’s what I call confident, truly puts your years of hustling in the spotlight!’_

Judy was left dumbfounded by the answer. “No? It does the opposite, actually.”

Nick laughed nervously, trying to push the rabbit out of the bathroom. “Shoot, I got scammed! I knew this guy seemed weird.”

The small doe resisted the push easily, standing her ground. She sensed something was wrong with the fox.

“Nick, come on, what’s happening? You’re acting weird. What are you hiding behind you?” She questioned while trying to take a peek.

“What? Nothing’s wrong with this good old fox! I’m doing just fine!” He did his best to hide the shower with his long tail.

Judy was starting to get very worried, her mind imagining the worst cases scenarios. “Is there a dead body in there or _what_?”

He shook his paw quickly. “No! It’s… It’s hard to explain, okay?”

Judy’s eyes softened slightly. Whatever it was the fox desperately tried to hide, it seemed to weigh quite a lot on his shoulder. She did not like to see him stressed like that.  
  
********“Nick… We’ve been together for a full year now. You know you can trust me, right?”

The fox bit his lower lip, his tail swaying left and right in an irregular rhythm. “I know, I know… It’s just a very embarrassing thing to admit. I wanted to tell you about it, actually. But not like that.”

She grabbed the fox by the arm, bringing him down to her level as she planted a kiss on his humid snout. “I’ll never judge you, Nick. You have my word.”

Nick felt a huge tension leave his body. He didn’t have that nagging feeling in his stomach anymore. Perhaps he could share it with her. The worst thing that could happen was her teasing him about it. He couldn’t blame her for that.

He let out a huge sigh and resigned to allow her entrance in the bathroom by stepping aside.

“Okay, but please. Don’t laugh.”

Her worried expression turned into a thankful one, her pretty face sporting a supportive smile. Nick truly was one funny fox. He could go from the most confident mammal on earth to a little child grabbing his tail when embarrassed. That was why she loved him. Because he opened his heart around her.

“Let’s see what got you so pent up... “ 

She slowly approached the curtains with careful and small steps, adding drama to the situation. What _could_ be behind those curtains indeed? Embarrassing pictures of Nick? Magazines about _interesting_ topics? Carrots?

Only one way to find out. Judy stripped open the curtains in a fluid motion, watching intently at the source of Nick’s embarrassed state. A… dress? With a necklace and women’s shoes?

She turned to look at Nick who gazed away shyly, holding three fingers in the air.

“I’ll allow three jokes about it, no more.”

Judy’s mind didn’t take long to comprehend what was going on. Makeup, women clothes, jewelry. It all lead to one obvious conclusion.

“Nick, do you dress as a vixen?”

“Y-Yeah. I am quite fond of... ” He grabbed his arm and muttered the next few words.  
  
“Cross-dressing.”

Judy didn’t know how to react. It was so sudden and unexpected. She would have never guessed for Nick to be in such an activity. She actually felt sorry for pushing the matter so far, forcing him to share this fact. She suddenly became aware of the awkward silence she had installed.

“That’s… interesting.” She grabbed the dress and looked at it. It was quite a pretty and delicate dress. Black was the dominant color.

“I’m obviously not judging you! Sorry if it seems like it. I’m just a bit surprised.” 

Nick wanted to disappear. The atmosphere was so anxiety inducing. It was obvious she was not okay with him dressing as the opposite gender. It was not okay to do so. Why would one enjoy such a weird thing? Only sick-minded people would. Now, Judy would probably… leave him. Judy didn’t deserve a twisted fox like him. It would be far better

A small paw on his shoulder made him leave his darkened thoughts. “Hey, I have nothing against it Nick, really.”

He slowly raised his head to look at her with shame. “Huh? But… it’s so wrong. On so many levels.“

Judy had to think for a moment about the proper answer. Her fox needed her support. “Hmm… I don’t think it’s wrong. It certainly isn’t common, but not _wrong_ . You have the right to have your little private garden. I wasn’t expecting this, that’s for sure. But if you like it, where’s the harm?”  
  
She gave an apologetic look. “Sorry for forcing it out of you also. That wasn’t the best approach.”

Nick quickly pulled her into a hug, her face pressed into his fluffy chest. “I guess you’re right. And don’t even dare being sorry for making me communicate with you. We are a couple and I’m still stupid enough to be afraid of that communication aspect. A little reminder from time to time can’t be bad.”

She patted his back and they shared a brief kiss. “Now I’m just dead curious. Since when do you do this? I never noticed!”

If a mammal's blush was visible under their fur, Nick would be as red as a tomato right now. “Well, us foxes are sly, remember? Easy to do it under your nose.”  
Judy rolled her eyes at the comment.

“I’ve been doing this since I was 11 to answer your question.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow indeed.”

“Do you… have a particular reason for doing so? Do you wish you were born a vixen?”

“No. I don’t do it because of gender identity problems. I never really thought of a reason actually. It just… feels nice. So I do it.”

“And as long as you enjoy it, you don’t have to be shameful, alright?”

He held her in his paws, planting a kiss on her cheek. It left a trace of red lipstick on her fur, making him giggled slightly. 

“Thank you, my love.”

The both of them shared a moment in this pleasant embrace. Nick closed his eyes and felt so grateful to have this bunny in his life. Whatever problem he faced, she was there right by his side. They were partners for life afterall. They had each other back. He knew he could count on her, feeling upset that he allowed himself to doubt this fact moments ago. 

After a while, Judy was first to break the relaxing moment.

“Hey, I want to see you dressed as a vixen.”

Feeling better and more confident now, the trademark smuginess of Nick got back to him.

“Be careful what you wish for, Fluff. I totally rock this outfit. You might never want the old me back.”

“As far as I know, I’m not into girls, Slick.”

“You’ll soon be.” He winked, placing his paws on Judy’s back and pushing the rabbit out of the bathroom. “I’ll be ready in like 5 minutes.”

Judy giggled slightly, closing the door behind her. Nick fell with his back against it.  
  
_‘Well. This went surprisingly good.’_

Judy seemed to even be excited at the prospect of seeing him cross-dressing. Was it out of curiosity? Or perhaps she was doing it to make him more confident? He didn't know, but he was glad to have that rabbit in his life. He felt silly for never daring to share that activity with her. She was his sweet rabbit. Of course she would not judge him in any bad way.

Now that the fog went away, the red fox looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to be as pretty as possible for his rabbit. He went to pick up the clothes and put them back on. He struggled again to get that dress past his hips.

After a little while, he was ready. He checked one last time in the mirror, adjusting his fur. He decided to not feel bad about this passion anymore. He was going to toss away that shame he felt since he was a kit. This shame he secretly carried for years would now turn into a proudness. He was going to stand tall and proud for Judy and himself. He took a deep breath and prepared to enter the living room, just like an artist would prepare his entrance on stage.

He got one leg out, getting the attention of Judy, hiding the rest of his body behind the white door. He teased her, lifting his leg in the air in a fluid motion. He then took a step past the door. The scene left Judy stunned for a few seconds. In front of her was a magnificent "vixen". Nick covered a good amount of his body with his tail. His fur was groomed to a fluffiness level she never witnessed in her life. The movements of his body were gracious like one of a dancer.

Nick slowly lowered his tail, revealing the rest of his body to the small shocked doe. He was dressed to kill! The dress was snug all over his body in the perfect way, accentuating whatever curve he possessed. Judy had to actually blink and rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't day-dreaming.

"Nick... I, wow. I'm at a loss of words."

In a rush of boldness from the effect his show seemed to have on the poor blushing rabbit, Nick decided to go further, modulating his voice as best as he could into one close to his mother's.

"Enjoying the view, Fluff?"

Judy snickered slightly.

"Your voice still needs some work though."

The fox tried to play it cool, now talking with his normal voice.

"Yeah, I know."

He gently got closer to the couch on which Judy was sitting on, swaying his hips and tail along the way.

"I make a credible vixen though, don't I?"

"If I didn't know you, I would never guess you're a tod under that outfit! It's truly incredible!”

“I’ve perfected my craft over the years.”

He leaned over the rabbit, giving her cheek a kiss. Then, he got his paw under her chin, looking in her shining eyes with an alluring look. He always liked to toy around with her. To watch her melt under his smooth words. He opened his lips and quietly spoke.

“I love you, Judy.”

Judy stared at the attractive pair of green eyes. Inside them, she saw a flame. A flame filled with the warm passion of love. It twirled happily. Impatiently. She wanted to get closer to that flame. To let it grow bigger, higher, and even more powerful. To turn that shy flame into a raging fire and to burn herself with it.

“I love you too. So much.”

Nick’s shoes fell on the floor. Their muzzles were so close. As close as were their hearts. The very core of their being were crying to feel the other. Their souls were begging to fuse as one. Their paws intertwined together, getting their heart closer and closer. Their muzzles followed the momentum. They were nuzzling, relaxing in the comfort of being so close of their loved one, their heartbeat synchronizing. 

Pants were released. An illustration of their frustration. They wanted to assault the other with a shower of kisses, of soft rubbing, of gentle pats. But they reserved themselves. The agony of waiting made the pleasure behind it much more gratifying. Which of the fox or the rabbit would break first? Which one of them would allow defeat? Who would admit how much more powerful and irresistible the other was?

“N-Nick... “

He grinned. It seemed the fox won.

“Yes, my dear?”

She whimpered weakly, nuzzling against his neck. Her little paws were brushing against his back, trying to get under the dress.

“I love your outfit but... “

His smile only grew bigger. He got her where he wanted.

“Buuuut?”

She was clinging onto the red fox, hugging him as tightly as she could, giving small pecks on his neck. These actions made Nick purr softly.

“I love the fox under more.”

She wrapped a paw behind his head, bringing him closer. Their lips locked into a kiss. Their tongues were dancing, trying to get a taste of the other. Judy had learned to avoid Nick’s sharp fangs over the evolution of their relationship.

Nick gently broke the kiss, looking once again into the eyes of his beloved rabbit. It was a well-known fact. The eyes are a mirror to the soul. And Judy’s soul was screaming one precise word: “Bedroom”.  
  
He suddenly lifted her up, giving a quick kiss on her nose. The rabbit accepted the gesture, taking benefit from the small break to catch her breath after the intense show of affection.

“I told you. Nobody can resist me. Even more with this outfit on.”

“Shut up and walk faster.”

“Oho, sure thing, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bug_53 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_53/pseuds/Bug_53) and Midlou (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlou/pseuds/Midlou) for being the main people helping me out on this one!  
> And obviously thanks to you for reading! It means a lot to me <3


End file.
